


All Bonds, No Lies

by PokemonKatt



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Impostors Mentioned, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Mild Blood, Needles, New Rooms, No Impostor(s) AU, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The crewmates boarded the Skeld one year ago. They were trained to keep the place running for as long as they could. They knew they would face obstacles being in space, but helping each other with their identities was not what they expected.
Relationships: Black (Among Us)/Pink (Among Us), Purple (Among Us)/Lime (Among Us), Red (Among Us)/Blue (Among Us), Yellow (Among Us)/Cyan (Among Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. One Year After Launch

**Author's Note:**

> Purple - Male  
> Lime - Non Binary  
> Red - Trans Male  
> Blue - Male  
> Green - Non Binary  
> Pink - Female  
> Orange - Female  
> Yellow - Female  
> Black - Female  
> White - Female  
> Brown - Male  
> Cyan - Male

_**CREW DORM: 06:00AM** _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE---_

The alarm was shut off, then a lamp came on. Black sat up from her bed and stretched. She hopped out of her bunk and landed with a thud. She took a quick glance around. Red was gone. He must be up already. She sighed and walked out of the dorm.

_**ELECTRICAL: 06:02AM** _

The distance between rooms was quite large. Since the crew dorm was based next to the Cafeteria and Navigation, the walk was quite an average distance. When Black walked inside, she immediately turned on the light power. All the lights flashed on. There are differences between each electrical switch. The light power switch only powers, well, the lights. The system switch powers everything else and keeps the Skeld running even when the crew is asleep. It's only ever turned off when they reach a galactic centre, which is like a shopping centre plus a petrol station, but it's all in space. The galactic centre has tunnels to connect hatches to and it seals as soon as it makes contact. The crew can then step out safely, walk through to the shops for any supplies, walk back out and leave after a guard releases the air tight seal.

_**MEDBAY: 07:05AM** _

After the rest of the crew were up and everyone had breakfast, they all started their daily tasks. Everyone normally worked in pairs. Black was usually meant to work with Red in MedBay, but usually he says he can handle it himself. This time, Black was done with it. Every time the tasks were being done, MedBay was the last to finish. Black walked in to see a sight that surprised her.

Red was injecting himself with something.

"What are you doing?!" Black clenched her fists. Red was taking drugs? No way. There's no way. When Red noticed, he froze. He slowly removed the needle after he was done injecting.

"The samples are running and what I was doing is meant to be a private matter."

"You're taking drugs!"

"Not the type you think..." Red lowered his head and was shaking like crazy. Black snatched the bottle of substance Red injected himself with.

"Well, how do you explain the possible addiction to 'Testosterone'?" She asked. After a few seconds, she realised what she just read. Reading the label again, something in her mind clicked. The crew had spent a year together and Red was hiding something this big from everyone the entire time. "Oh my goodness...why didn't you tell anyone???"

"I only started transitioning a week before launch, I wasn't comfortable to tell anyone. I was going to tell you all after paying for my surgery." Red confessed. Black was in complete shock, but she was glad that he wasn't actually a drug addict. She was also glad that she knew who he truly was now.

"Are you still not comfortable with telling everyone? I can keep it a secret until you are ready."

"There's no point in hiding now that you know. Besides, General Galeforce has known ever since I was in training. You know how I always go off alone when we're all shopping in the galactic centre? I buy sanitary products during that time and usually rush back after paying. I sometimes sneak a new binder in, alongside some dark chocolate." Red added. The samples had finished running. After the duo found the anomaly and got scanned, they walked out together.

_**LOUNGE: 08:57PM** _

Apart from Red coming out to the crew, the day was uneventful. After the crew had finished dinner, they all decided to play some games. Things were getting intense.

"LIME IS CHEATING!" Yellow yelled. The crew were playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Switch and they were on Rainbow Road 64.

"I'm not, I've just been practising!" They responded.

"FIRST PLACE, HELL YEAH!!!" Purple stood up and celebrated. Everyone else finished after him one by one with Orange coming last.

"I hate this map..." She pouted.

"Aww, cheer up Orange, you might be able to pull it back!" Red patted her on the back, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thanks Red." She playfully nudged him in response.

"We should stop and pack up, it's nearly 9pm." Black got up and shut off the Switch. Everyone groaned.

"Do we have to go to bed now? Just one more race?" Green asked. Black rejected their ask with a harsh glare. She walked oit and everyone else followed.

Everyone was at peace once they were asleep.


	2. Cause For Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troublesome space worm makes a crewmate fall ill. Someone is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a 2nd chapter out before there was too much of a gap, so it's quite short. This chapter mainly focuses on Purple.

_**LIBRARY: 09:35AM** _

White was scanning through the shelves of books, checking to see what she wanted to read. The majority of the shelves were empty as not many crewmates were big readers. It was really only White who read them as a hobby. Due to her old age, she would be leaving for retirement once they are ordered back to Earth.

She finally found one she wanted, which was a book about diseases. She was always intrigued about the medical field, but never got to pursue it. White sat down and began to read it.

She was at peace.

_**CREW DORM BATHROOM: 10:40AM** _

He vomited again, letting out a groan. Purple was feeling horrid. Blue, Red and Cyan were in there with him. Blue was holding his hair back. He had been vomiting since around 8AM and news had spread around the galaxy that a worm was going around ships. One of them even managed to get a Government member on a one time space mission.

"We really need to get you to MedBay and figure out what's wrong." Red leaned on the door frame, sighing. Cyan grabbed a bucket from the corner before all three helped Purple out of the bathroom.

_**MEDBAY: 03:58PM** _

"Samples have been tested." Black announced as she put a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached down next to Purple. "It was positive, you have the meteor worm."

"Wait, what are the symptoms again?" Green asked, confused. They didn't read the news much, so they were not very familiar with the meteor worm.

"It starts off as light fatigue, then it increases to a minor fever before jumping several hurdles to quite violent vomiting. It takes days for the next stage to come, which is the vomit becoming bloody. Finally, death can come if left for too long." Black explained.

"Will I die???" Purple looked worried after the explanation.

"Don't worry, we have an antidote." Black answered, smiling. Purple smiled back, glad to be reassured.

_**CREW DORM: 10:02PM** _

Purple had fully recovered from the meteor worm. The antidote works within an hour, so he could do evening tasks. Lime walked in with a box of chocolates in their hands.

"Hey." They started off with. Purple turned to them. He took the box. "I got these for you. Y'know, to make you feel better."

"Where did you get them from?"

"Oh, through the transporter pod. One of the pilots had to get it on my behalf." Lime chuckled, showing the little Government tag, which had C.Calvin written under the deliverer.

"Ohh, was it the same dude who got the meteor worm on that mission?"

"Yeah."

"Ah." Purple put the box of chocolates on his bed and sat down on the one underneath, which was Lime's. Lime sat next to him, their hand resting on Purple's thigh, causing him to blush. After noticing, Lime quickly retracted their hand.

"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?!" They apologised, but Purple didn't respond verbally immediately. Instead, he pulled Lime closer and put their hands back on his thigh.

"No, it was just sudden." He responded. Lime blushed, surprised at the response, but glad he was comfortable with the movement. Purple brought Lime even closer embracing them in a hug. Both blushed more. Lime's hands were still on Purple's thigh and now they were both in a hug. They felt at peace.

"Aww! You look so cute together!" A voice from the dorm door made both crewmates jump and let go of each other. Brown was there, his phone in hand.

"T-this is not what you think!" Lime quickly got up, their face bright red. Purple hid the box of chocolates behind him.

"...ok! The others will be here in a minute!" Brown went into the bathroom, giving Purple the opportunity to hide the chocolates in one of his bunk drawers, since his was a top bunk.

"That was close..." Purple let out a heavy sigh, climbing up to his bunk and lying down. Lime lied underneath. The rest of the crew walked in with White still reading the disease book she had picked up. They all settled down, minus Black who got up to shut off the lights. She returned minutes later and they all fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was not expecting so many kudos for one chapter. Thank you all!


End file.
